


Little Star

by wolfiefics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, a sequel of sorts to student jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Young Anakin meets the formidable love of Qui-Gon Jinn.





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being obsessed with Madonna's Ray of Light album at the time of writing this. So yeah, it's been awhile.

"He is in the audience, Mistress," murmured an elaborately painted alien next to her regally dressed companion. The woman nodded once, the gems inset into features glittering, a motion so slight that if the other had not been looking for it she would not have seen it. "Shall we inform him he is welcome backstage when you finish?"

"You will make no such move, Ali. Go inform the maestro that I am ready to begin." The regally dressed woman turned away, drawing the Force deep inside her as she did every performance. The Jedi masters and music tutors taught her well to use the Force to bring the emotion of her music to her audiences. It flowed within and around her, sensing her deep grief and shoring her failing resolve. Haunting music began to play for the audience, spurred by the feelings within. The orchestra below her were tuned to her use of the Force, able to interpret how she would manipulate the song that flowed from her vocal chords. No song ever was repeated from the galaxy reknown singer Little Star; the Force never dictated so and she followed the Force in her music. The audience had quieted their chatter, the music capturing their attention. Her blue silk-like robing with sparkling black edging dazzled and glittered as she stepped out onto the hoverstage.

The stage propelled her to the heights of the auditorium with grace and elegance, yet no matter the distance between the audience and herself, grief and sorrow was clearly evident. She moved to the front of the hoverstage and in a clear voice that startled all, and angered one, she made an announcement that sent shockwaves throughout the assembled few below.

"You hear my final performance this eve. Little Star will no longer shine on the stage." She stepped back and pressed a small button beside her, signaling the orchestra that she was beginning. The Force flowed from her and into the audience, a feat that often astounded others who could tap into the Force. The ability to manipulate the energy into those unable to sense it's presence was an awesome gift and a sign of the great power she had within her. Her grief and sorrow transported through the Force, causing tears to stab the eyes of the stalwart and loss fill the hearts of those who claimed to have none. The few Jedi in the audience felt the singer's pain more acutely, as attuned to the Force as she, and most of them knew the reason for her sadness. Her song became a cappella, for the orchestra stopped playing, refusing to mar the haunting beauty of Little Star's voice this last time.

Twenty minutes later the last note died away, the shortest concert ever given by the performer. No one minded, no one cared, for they knew they had shared an experience unrivaled throughout the Republic. They had shared a few moments of intimacy with the famous Little Star.

Obi-Wan Kenobi pounded on the dressing room door, frustrated and in despair at the emotional upheaval he had gone through for twenty minutes. "Let me in, Gemma!" he finally shouted, startling the tow-headed boy next to him. He smiled apologetically at Anakin Skywalker but continued to knock loudly on the door with Little Star's sign on it unrelentingly. "I'm not leaving until you answer," he warned in a threatening tone.

The door opened abruptly and Little Star's personal maid blinked up at him. She was orange and supposedly the same race as Yoda, though centuries younger than the wise Jedi Master. "She has already departed, Obi-Wan," the tiny alien began, but Obi-Wan turned on his heel to leave. "She will not see you, Jedi." The woman's words made Obi-Wan pause but not turn back. "She sees no one and speaks to very few since the confirmation of his death reached her."

"Come, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, still not looking back. "She will talk to us." Anakin obediently followed his master but looked back at the subdued woman. He offered a quick smile that warmed the small alien woman's heart.

"Perhaps," was all she would say as the Jedi's long strides took him away, but she knew he heard her all the same.

* * *

"Master Yoda, thank you for your visit." Gemma Comatara sat perfectly poised on the divan-type couch, everything about and around her was elegance, grace and perfection. Her tone, however, was less than pleased by the unannounced visit by the aged Jedi master.

Yoda's green eyes, set within a wizened green face, saw deeper than the genteel facade before him and was unperturbed by the unwelcoming tone. "Leave your chosen path you do. Wrong this is." He received no response to his chiding from the calmly composed woman before him. "Music the path chosen for you by the Force. Reject it you have now. All because of him?"

Gemma's delicate features betrayed no emotion when she answered the Jedi master who had taught her so much, had been her staunchest supporter and most powerful ally in her chosen path. "There is one power greater than the Force, Master Yoda, and that is love. Singing brought me great joy and peace, but it does no more. A new path emerges for me and I must follow it where it leads."

Yoda sighed deeply, wiggling in the high-backed chair to get comfortable and failing. Some things even the Force couldn't make palatable and this chair seemed to be one. "Hurt you are, deep inside. Remember this you will. The Force in you always. In the Force he has gone, so always with you he will be." His small staff clicked on the tiled floor as the small troll-like creature made his way to the door. He turned back to the unmoving woman, hope lighting his dark green eyes. "Sing for me you will?"

Gemma softened, tears glistening in her huge gray eyes. "For you, Master, my voice is always ready for a command performance." Yoda grunted in satisfaction and left the room.

Gemma released her held breath and tried to relax. Emptiness swelled within her, tears threatening to overflow yet again and shake her composure. As she had these past few weeks, she stretched out with all her will to feel the warmth of his presence in the Force, but felt nothing. She choked down a sob and pulled the small comm pad from underneath the divan cushion where she had stuffed it in when Yoda had ushered himself in unannounced.

On the pad glittered the picture and diagram of a small blue planet that she had planned on retiring to. With her wealth she had bought a small villa home where she planned on becoming an active member of the small community. The only thing missing from her idyllic retirement from fame was that Qui-Gon Jinn would not be there to share it with her on his infrequent visits.

She sighed. Finally she had at least thought his name. Never had she spoken it outloud since the communication from Mace Windu, another Jedi Council member, that had reported Qui-Gon's death to her, something she had sensed but had refused to believe. Pain lanced through her but she was irked it didn't hurt as much as it did a few days ago. Yoda's words rang in her ears. "In the Force he has gone, so always with you he will be." She wanted more than comforting words, more than sympathy and pity from those who knew the closeness of Qui-Gon Jinn and Gemma Comatara.

She wanted to say good-bye.

Gemma closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and slipped into deep meditation, not moving, not stirring. Her breathing rate slowed down and her muscles completely relaxed. Only by the will of the Force alone did her body remain in it's position of reclining on the divan.

When she finally opened her eyes, a small human boy stood in front of her, a puzzled and worried look on his young face. She judged his age to be around nine and the Force was very intense within him, she could tell. She arched a delicate blue eyebrow, the same light blue as her hair, as if inquiring the nature of the boy's appearance.

"Anakin Skywalker, this is Gemma Comatara, known throughout the galaxy as Little Star." Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing by the huge window-door, the deep blue curtains framing his simple tunic and hooded robe, a contrast with the plush luxury of the room. Obi-Wan should have been ill at ease with his elegant surroundings, but the comfort of being familiar with it did not seem to make him out of place. "Qui-Gon would not have approved of what you did tonight," he added almost casually, facing the pale alien woman across the room from him.

"He is not here to disapprove," Gemma countered quietly. Obi-Wan tensed at the slight accusation he picked up in her voice. Her attention had turned back to the boy before her, however, her gray eyes glowing literally with the intensity of her gaze. "So you are the boy that Qui-Gon told me of just a few short weeks ago?" she asked with kind amusement. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had spoken with Gemma through communication buoys before they headed back for Naboo and the defeat of the Trade Federation.

"I guess, ma'am," Anakin stated politely, eyeing the alien woman curiously. "Why do you wear jewels on your face?" he asked, pointing to the glittering gems set into her already striking features.

Gemma gave Obi-Wan a small smile. "You would think that little boys would have different questions for me with each new generation," she observed.

"I don't remember asking so rudely," chided Obi-Wan, irritated at the subject change and causing Anakin to flush with embarrassment.

Gemma touched Anakin's shoulder reassuringly as she answered, "I do." Her lips twitched in a suppressed laugh. "Tell me, Anakin, have you made your lightsaber yet?"

The boy shook his head. "Are you going to tell me about the jewels?" he persisted, changing the subject back to the one she wished to avoid.

"They cover the scars I bear from a foolish childhood escapade," she told him. "When my path led to music and not becoming a Jedi apprentice, I had them placed over the scars. It covered them from the audience, who would have found them repulsive and gave me added mystery and allure to further captivate my audience." She winked at Anakin and added, "You find them strange?"

"No, not strange," Anakin paused as if trying to find the right words. "They aren't right. They aren't the real you." Anakin noticed the startled looks both Gemma and Obi-Wan gave each other and became immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Hush," Gemma whispered, placing a long finger over his lips, stilling the words. She brought him to her in a fierce hug. "You just echoed the words Qui-Gon often berated me with. He," she gave him a wan smile, "didn't like them either. He thought them ostentatious and flashy."

"Anakin is indeed the boy Qui-Gon told you about." Obi-Wan walked to them in measured steps, born of living on the edge and always wary of his surroundings. He placed his hands protectively on Anakin's shoulders. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with undisguised hero-worship. "I have taken him as my Padawan." Gemma smiled in approval and gave Anakin's hand a squeeze. "Ani," Obi-Wan leaned to the boy's eye level, "can you go back to the other room? I need to talk to Gemma privately."

Gemma rose to her full height of six feet, two inches and went to a small, old-fashioned bell pull. To the call, a giant creature with a protruding lower jaw, fangs that brushed his cheeks and ridiculously resplendent in formal servant livery entered, graceful despite his hulking frame. "Mandole, please take young Anakin to the technology lab. Anakin," Gemma told the boy with a grin, "feel free to tinker with whatever you wish. My home is yours always." Anakin's eyes lit up and he eagerly followed Mandole from the room. Without missing a beat she asked Obi-Wan, "You didn't care for my final performance?"

"Qui-Gon would not have approved and you know it!"

"Qui-Gon disapproved of much of what I did, silly boy, yet he accepted them anyway because it was my way. Now that he has gone things should change?" Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but she held up an ivory hand to stop him. "I have already had this conversation with Master Yoda. I'll not repeat it with you."

"He loved you," Obi-wan whispered softly, reverently. "Your music delighted him as much as you did, Gemma. To turn your back on it now that he is gone is wrong. Continue, and through the Force in your song you can feel him." Obi-Wan watched for any reaction. "I envy the closeness the two of you had and can only hope that somewhere in the Force is someone I can share such passion with."

Gemma stiffened at the words and blue eyes clashed with gray in a short battle of wills. Both looked away at the same moment. Once rivals for Qui-Gon's affections in their separate intent, Obi-Wan and Gemma became close when Qui-Gon forced them. A mission too dangerous for fourteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was delivered to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon refused to leave the boy with another master and informed his intentions to leave Obi-Wan in Gemma's care to a disapproving Council. No one but Yoda had understood the decision.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Gemma Comatara had been "sweethearts" at their training time at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Though Qui-Gon had become a padawan to a great master, Gemma had not. Within her Yoda sensed a different path. The finest trainers and tutors came to teach the girl the art of music. By the time Qui-Gon had become a Jedi knight, Gemma had become Little Star, the darling of the Republic and a well-respected member of the performing communities. Throughout their separate training and paths, the Force guided them together again and again, their love growing stronger with each meeting. Yoda turned an amused but blind eye to the proceedings and the two became discreet lovers.

Qui-Gon was a huge, leonine built human, graceful and dangerous, not a man to trifle with in any degree. Yet he stood only an inch or so taller than the willowy Gemma. Her race, the Pandolin, were pale skinned people, known for their immense height, delicate-looking features and ability to see perfectly in both dark and light. Beautiful and cunning were the words used to describe any Pandolin. The human and Pandolin side by side were an eye-catching pair, but the affection and respect between them was also instantly noticeable. The reserved and thoughtful nature of Qui-Gon Jinn was offset perfectly by the friendly and outgoing energetic nature of Gemma Comatara.

Many Jedi thought they were the perfect pair.

As time passed and Qui-Gon took on his first apprentice, Gemma discovered a competitor for Qui-Gon's time and attentions. Clea Tari was clever and quickly became a sister to Gemma. Qui-Gon's second apprentice was a different story altogether. Xanatos had been discovered by Qui-Gon and brought back to the Temple for training. When the time was right, Qui-Gon took the boy as his apprentice. When Xanatos' greed and hate for losing his upper class station caused him to fail his knight trials and turn from Qui-Gon's teachings, Gemma comforted the distraught man. She reassured him of time easing pain when Qui-Gon vowed never to take another apprentice. Soon her only competition was his vows as a knight, which she was contented with.

Then Obi-Wan Kenobi vaulted into the scene with enthusiasm and the determination to show his master that he was worthy of Qui-Gon's wise teachings. Once Qui-Gon accepted the boy as his Padawan, the older man was determined not to repeat his past mistakes. Gemma again had a rival for Qui-Gon and a powerful one at that. Qui-Gon insisted the two meet, and get along, that he would keep no secrets from Obi-Wan as he had done with Xanatos.

The two were like snowbeasts circling a kill, sniping at each other and wearing down the Jedi master with the constant bids for his attentions when they visited Gemma. The mission was the opportunity Qui-Gon had been waiting for and he took it. He went off and Gemma watched Obi-Wan until his return. She and Obi-Wan both knew that he needed no babysitter and also knew the motivation behind the move on Qui-Gon's part. Their dual love of Qui-Gon, though, forced them to accept the request he had made, whether they liked it or not.

Gemma had setup a practice arena for lightsabers to keep her own skills sharpened and for Qui-Gon's use should he wish it when visiting. Obi-Wan adopted the place as his personal refuge from the cold silences he and Gemma put each other through. After one breakfast, he retired to "train" (or brood, Gemma often thought as she brooded in her music room). When he did not emerge at lunchtime, Gemma thought little of it. When he did not appear at dinner she began to worry. She had no link with him as Qui-Gon did and therefore could not ascertain any danger. She searched the house herself, and finding no sign of the headstrong boy, organized her servants for a sweep of the outlying residences and nearby commercial district.

Gemma and Mandole found Obi-Wan in a bar fight, getting ready to take on a couple of drunken Wookies and three of a race she didn't recognize. Two lightsabers and Mandole's excellent hand to hand skills made quick work of the antagonists and Gemma ushered Obi-Wan back toward home.

"What were you trying to prove, Obi-Wan?" she had snapped at the sullen boy next to her.

"I was trying to find someplace more welcome until Master Qui-Gon returned," the boy had snapped back.

Gemma had jerked back in surprise, then she softened. "Obi-Wan, you have Qui-Gon to yourself all the time, always at your side. Because of the different paths the Force led us down, Qui-Gon and I do not have that option. I see him less and less every year. I value each visit he makes to me, but now you accompany him, taking that precious little time from me."

Obi-Wan's chin stayed firm when he had replied. "You guys shouldn't be in love anyway. It's not appropriate for Jedis." His tone had suggested that they should know better and be ashamed at their behavior.

Gemma's lips had turned up into a smile. "Love cares not for the petty dictates of a society's moral code, or even what the Force itself says. The heart has no master and forges it's own path. Qui-Gon and I cannot stop our feelings any more than we could turn the tides and stop the planets from orbiting their suns."

"You aren't going to give him up?" Obi-Wan had asked, searching her face for the answer before she spoke an answer to the ridiculous question.

"No more than you will," she had told him softly, ruffling his brownish hair. "I suggest a truce, Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you are willing. Share and share alike?" Obi-Wan had reluctantly nodded and they had slapped hands to seal the deal. With a laugh Gemma had impulsively hugged the Jedi apprentice. "Just remember though, pest, I saw him first."

"He's not going to like being referred to a sweet candy to be shared among friends," Obi-Wan had observed as they began walking again.

"What Qui-Gon doesn't know," Gemma had told Obi-Wan confidently, "won't hurt him. I won't tell if you won't." The two from then on began a friendship of strength and loyalty, as Qui-Gon smugly told them they eventually would. It just puzzled him at the little in-jokes at his expense that he could not fathom, especially at the mention of candy.

If Obi-Wan could have had a surrogate mother, Gemma would have been it. The three became a family, fiercely loyal, stubbornly proud in each other, and equally earnest in showing the others their fault when wrong. The loss of Qui-Gon, however, seemed to have caused some break between Obi-Wan and Gemma that neither could understand.

"I'm assuming you taking Anakin as your Padawan was Qui-Gon's idea?" Gemma inquired with no little sarcasm. She leaned back into the divan, her hand unconsciously touching a small trinket necklace that hung from her throat. Jedi normally shunned things like jewelry, ostentatious dress and other luxurious accessories. It was the only jewelry that Gemma was known to wear when she was not "Little Star". It was the only gift she had ever received from Qui-Gon, the closest thing the two could accomplish in mimicking a wedded state within the Jedi code. Many Jedi bent the rules and married and maintained families, but some adhered to the old code and did not. A relationship between two Jedi was consider unusual and usually frowned upon. Qui-Gon and Gemma had always been exception for the most part.

"You would be right. He believed the boy to be the Chosen One." Obi-Wan sat next to her, and she began to absently run her hand through his short cropped hair in a familiar motherly gesture.

"But you are not so sure, are you, Obi-Wan?" Gemma reached around to brush a finger on his cheek. "Your doubts are strong but you keep your word to a dying man. I envy your strength. It must be hard to train Anakin, knowing the possible danger."

"Strength," Obi-Wan told her fiercely, grasping her shoulders as if he wanted to shake her, turning so swiftly to face her that she didn't have time to pull away, "is the one thing you have never lacked and I most admired about you, Gemma. Now you don't seem to have any at all. Qui-Gon is only part of it, an excuse, I think, to quit. You grow tired of fame?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her ostentatious surroundings. She blinked at him stupidly, refusing to comprehend what he was getting at. He stood up with an aggravated whoosh of air and tugged absently on the long thin braid that still hung from behind his ear. it seemed Obi-Wan was not comfortable at having to lose the padawan braid, despite his elevation to knight and master.

"I plan on going to Colum Cloud Planet. I have a small home I have purchased there." She smiled lopsidedly at the frustrated Jedi knight who looked over his shoulder at her in surprise. "Yoda has other plans for me, I can tell, but both you and Anakin are free to visit anytime. As if you need the invitation," she added in a scoffing tone. Then she tipped her head to one side. "I better make that an order. You have too much Qui-Gon in you. Always looking for a loophole. I insist on at least two visits a year, if not more."

Obi-Wan choked on a shout of laughter. "He would have taken that as a compliment, you know," he told her with a rakish grin.

She looked at him blankly. "I meant it any other way?" He snorted in disbelief at her feigned innocence, knowing better. The woman was vixen and they both knew it.

"I'm going to the practice arena," he announced after a moment of comfortable silence. She frowned at him and he grinned again. "I don't plan on disappearing, nor do I wish to indulge in a bar fight." He disappeared out the door, leaving Gemma to ponder her future and the path she set before herself. Depression began to filter back in.

An hour later Anakin came rushing through the door, a smile of relief on his face. "Oh good, I got the right room this time," he said. Gemma giggled, realizing the large house had probably presented an obstacle course for the little boy's navigational skills. The boy approached her shyly, both hands behind his back. "I made something for you," he told her and he pulled a small disc shaped object from behind his small form. He pushed the center and a hologram of Qui-Gon Jinn hummed before them, tiny but unmistakable.

"Oh Anakin!" she gasped in delight. "How wonderful! Where did you find his likeness?" She took the gift from his small hands, marveling at the detail of Qui-Gon's features.

"Our astromech droid, R2D2, had a scan of him from Naboo. I modified it and put it in here. I made it for me 'cuz I missed him." The joy of the gift gave the boy pride in his idea. "Obi-Wan said you would miss Master Qui-Gon, so I thought this would help. I made you one off of mine."

With a sob, Gemma hugged the little boy to her. "Welcome to my family, Anakin Skywalker. I am pleased to know you. You are a special little boy."

Anakin suffered through the hug and then informed the exotic alien with great seriousness. "You can call me Ani if you want."

Sensing that this was an important thing to him, Gemma nodded gravely. "I would be honored to. Ani," she noted, "you seem saddened by the gift you gave me."

Anakin looked at her closely. "I miss my mother," he confessed. "We had to leave her behind on Tatooine. She's still a slave, y'see."

Gemma smiled suddenly. "I see. Listen to me, Ani. You're mother must be brave and strong because I see it in you. Even if you never see her again, you know her love and pride in you is constant." The boy nodded, not totally convinced. "All will be well, Ani. You are welcome to visit me whenever you can talk Obi-Wan into it. As a matter of fact, I ordered him to."

"When the Council allows," Obi-Wan clarified from the doorway, his blue eyes twinkling in delight at the sight before him and unconsciously echoing the phrase Qui-Gon always used. Both adults realized what he had done and grinned at each other. The rift between them closed once more, mended completely in that heartbeat.

Gemma saw Anakin's worshipful gaze at his master, almost identical to the same gaze Obi-Wan once looked at Qui-Gon with. Obi-Wan seemed unaware of it and Gemma idly wondered if Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would have defied the Council to train him. She somehow she knew he did, for the boy was very observant.

Bringing the tow-headed boy to her, she faced him to Obi-Wan. In his ear she softly whispered, "Let's play a joke on Obi-Wan, shall we? Pay no attention to any names I call you, for they are meant with affection." Anakin's eyes widened at the mere thought.

Obi-Wan's brow rose as he realized something was up. His eyes also widened in surprise and remembrance in the next moments. "Remember, pest," Gemma told Anakin with a mischievous light in her eyes, "I saw him first. Share and share alike?" She turned the small boy to her and held out her hand. He slapped it, sealing the deal, as she and Obi-Wan had done many years ago.

The three dissolved into laughter; pain, anger and fear momentarily pushed away. Again the family become one, with a new member added and Qui-Gon's presence felt through the Force pulsing in their bodies. They were whole, loyal and stubbornly determined to follow the paths set before by the Force that guided them.

Until a realized fear turned to a betrayed anger and anger turned into a consuming hate spurred on by the Dark Side of that same magical Force that course never altered.


End file.
